Story of Princess from WuXi
by AkasunaAnggi
Summary: Pada masa pemerintahan dinasti Senju ke 2, terjadi berbagai pemberontakan, perebutan wilayah antar kerajaan, dan peperangan. Namun dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah kisah manis yang dirasakan oleh putri dari Klan Haruno. Klan yang berperan sebagai pemimpin dari kerajaan WuXi.


Halo semuanya :D Anggi kembali dengan fic baru yang multichap :D. Fic anggi kali ini terinspirasi dari sejarah tiga negara di cina. Jadi mungkin di sini nama kerajaan dan tempat-tempatnya itu berbau cina. Kalo kalian main Dynasti Warior pasti tau sedikit. Okesip, kita mulai aja daripada banyak bacot.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita 3 negara itu memang cerita sebenarnya dari negri Cina sana

.

.

Summary: Pada masa pemerintahan dinasti Senju ke 2, terjadi berbagai pemberontakan, perebutan wilayah antar kerajaan, dan peperangan. Namun dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah kisah manis yang dirasakan oleh putri dari Klan Haruno. Klan yang berperan sebagai pemimpin dari kerajaan WuXi.

.

.

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau, Agak mirip dengan sejarah 3 negara di Cina, OC

.

.

Story of Princess from WuXi

By: AkasunaAnggi

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku

Happy read, DL DR

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di luar sebuah stable milik Klan Haruno, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menggunakan T-shirt merah marun berbahan sutra dengan motif rumit yang membentuk lambang keluarganya, yaitu sebuah lingkaran, dan sebuah celana selutut bewarna senada dengan motif yang sama. Rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu digerai dan dilengkapi dengan sebuah bandana merah. Gadis tersebut pun memasuki stable tersebut dan menyapa sang penjaga stable.

"Ohayou paman" Sapa gadis tersebut pada sang penjaga dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama, apakah anda ingin berkuda hari ini?" Sang penjaga itu sepertinya sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Tentu saja paman, bahkan hari ini aku mau latihan untuk perang minggu depan loh dan sekarang aku akan berlatih bersama orang yang akan mengawalku saat perang nanti."

"Apa Itu berarti ayah dan kedua kakak anda sudah mengizinkan anda ikut berperang?" Sakura pun menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Benar paman, tapi susah loh buat bujuk tou-sama dan nii-san. Terutama Sasori-nii, dia bilang nanti aku terluka terus inilah, itulah. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil membujuk mereka paman" Sakura menjelaskan dengan semangat dan diakhiri dengan senyuman bangga sedangkan si penjaga hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian si penjaga pun memasuki salah satu kandang kuda dimana di dalamnya terdapat seekor kuda berwarna putih. Kemudian ia pun memasangkan pelana dan membawa kuda tersebut ke tempat Sakura menunggunya.

"Ini dia kuda anda, Sakura-sama" Ia pun menyerahkan tali kekang kepada Sakura dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Arigatou paman, sudahlah tidak usah sampai segitu hormatnya paman, santai saja" Sakura menunggangi Snowy dan pergi menuju ke sebuah padang luas yang sering ia gunakan untuk latihan.

"Hey Snowy, kita akan ikut perang minggu depan, kau senang?" Kuda yang dipanggil Snowy itu pun hanya mengikik pelan tanda ia setuju.

.

.

.

-Sakura PoV-

Akhirnya aku sampai di padang ini bersama my lovely horse, Snowy. Aku menamakannya begitu karena bulunya yang putih seperti salju. Kuda ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 19 dari Sasori-nii. Yah, dia memang sangat menyangi kuda dan juga ahli dalam hal mengenai kuda, baik itu mengenai perawatan kuda, tipe, dan jenis kuda. Dan juga ia ahli bertarung diatas kuda. Makanya julukannya 'Red horse General'. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu pengawalku saat perang nanti. Sebenarnya aku benci menunggu. Prinsipku sama seperti Sasori-nii, benci menunggu dan ditunggu.

Ohya, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah putri satu-satunya di keluargaku. Sedangkan kakakku keduanya laki-laki. Keluargaku adalah keluarga terakhir dari klan Haruno, satu dari empat klan paling berkuasa di ibukota Jianyei. Semua orang bilang aku adalah putri bangsawan yang paling tomboy. Yah, aku tidak menyanggahnya karena menurutku memang begitu faktanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika putri bangsawan lain sibuk belajar peraturan dan tata krama, aku lebih memilih belajar ilmu beladiri. Putri lain hanya berdiam diri di kediamannya yang mewah, aku sibuk latihan dan berkuda. Putri lain sibuk dengan putra-putra bangsawan lain, aku sibuk di kandang kudaku bersama Sasori-nii. Yah, memang aku tidak bersikap seperti seharusnya seorang putri bangsawan. Tapi tou-sama dan kedua nii-san ku tidak pernah melarangku. Mungkin karena akulah satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga kami. Ibuku? Beliau telah meninggal ketika usiaku masih 5 tahun karena sakit. Mungkin, karena ketiadaan ibu aku bersikap seperti laki-laki.

Sekarang mari kujelaskan mengenai keadaan di sini. Sekarang masa kepemimpinan dinasti Senju ke 2 sudah hampir berakhir. Lady Tsunade sudah turun tahta 3 bulan lalu. Karena pemimpin setelah Lady Tsunade tidak cakap, beberapa birokrasi pemerintahan dan para bangsawan pun mulai beraksi. Beberapa mengklaim bahwa mereka pemimpin dari suatu ibukota namun masih di bawah pemerintahan kaisar. Karena kaisar pada saat itu pun masih terlalu muda, ia pun diam saja seakan-akan menyetujui hal tersebut. Dan jadi, sekarang setiap bangsawan dan birokrasi pemerintah masing-masing memimpin sebuah ibukota. Misalnya tou-sama memimpin Jianyei, Orochimaru-sama memimpin Luoyang, dan Gaara-sama memimpin Chengdu. Ohya, tou-sama, Orochimaru-sama, dan Gaara-sama adalah 3 bangsawan yang paling disegani di Konoha karena kehebatan mereka dalam perang.

Sekarang mengenai pasukan keluarga kami. Di sini, kami memiliki 4 klan hebat yang memiliki kemampuan tersendiri. Yang pertama klan-ku, Haruno. Klan Haruno terkenal karena keahlian ilmu bela diri dan semangatnya. Kedua klan Uchiha, klan yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam membuat taktik perang. Ketiga, klan Namikaze, klan yang terkenal akan keahlian mekaniknya. Dan klan Hyuuga, klan yang paling menguasai berbagai medan perang karena pendiri klan ini adalah seorang penjelajah.

Nah, tidak bingung lagi kan? Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita. Minggu depan kami semua akan bersatu melawan pemberontakan 'Yellow Turban' di bawah pimpinan Kurosagi-sama, kaisar sekarang. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah, tou-sama dan kedua nii-san ku mengizinkanku ikut berperang setelah kubujuk 2 hari 2 malam. Dan kata Sasori-nii, aku akan dikawal oleh adik orang kepercayaannya. Kalau orang kepercayaan Sasori-nii aku tahu siapa. Di adalah Uchiha Itachi, dari klan Uchiha. Aku juga lumayan dekat dengannya karena ia adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Bahkan terkadang ia mengajariku beberapa taktik perang. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa adiknya. Huh, sudahlah lebih baik aku memeriksa keadaan Snowy.

-Normal PoV-

Sakura pun turun dan kemudian kelihatan sibuk memeriksa Snowy sambil bersenandung kecil, bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda dan kudanya yang berada dibelakangnya yang sedang memperhatikannya. Pemuda tersebut menggunakan t-shirt bewarna biru bermotif kipas, lambang klan Uchiha dan celana putih panjang. Rambutnya bewarna raven dengan model chicken butt. Manik onyx-nya memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia pun berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian si gadis, dan kelihatannya berhasil.

"…" Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang barusan berdehem kecil. 'Siapa dia? Hm, dia lumayan tampan' batin Sakura.

"..." Pemuda itu pun tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eer- apakah anda ada perlu dengan saya?" Sakura pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hn, aku pengawalmu untuk perang nanti" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan ini kudaku, Snowy" Sakura pun mengelus pelan kepala Snowy. Pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa namamu Uchiha-san?" Sakura pun bertanya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san, mari kita mulai latihannya"

"Hn"

-Sasuke PoV-

Pasti ini akan sangat melelahkan. Yah, walaupun klan Haruno terkenal akan keahliannya dalam bidan bela diri, aku tidak yakin gadis pink ini hebat dalam bela diri. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ikut berperang.

"Hey Sasuke-san, jangan melamun" Dia pun menepuk perlahan bahuku. Entah mengapa ada semacam aliran listrik yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku pun langsung mengambil senjataku, yaitu sebuah pedang yang tipis dengan penampang yang tidak terlalu lebar sekitar 7 cm yang terbuat dari kayu, khusus untuk latihan.

"Baiklah Sakura-sama, aku hanya akan melihat kemampuanmu hari ini. silahkan ambil senjata anda." Kataku singkat. Ia pun pergi ke pinggir padang ini untuk mengambil senjatanya. Kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah chakram tanpa bagian tajam ditangan kanannya dan sebuah pedang kira-kira sepanjang 30 cm dari kayu di tangan kirinya dan busur serta beberapa anak panah di punggungnya.

"Ini dia senjataku, Sasuke-san. Chakram ini dibuat oleh Minato-jii dengan konsep seperti boomerang dan bagian tajamnya bisa dilepas. Ayo kita latihan." Dan kami pun mulai latihan. Setelah selesai aku, menarik semua pemikiranku. Ia memang hebat, ia bisa menangkis semua seranganku dengan pedangnya kemudian melompat ke belakang dan berbalik menyerangku dengan cara melemparkan chakramnya. Hanya saja ia terkesan buru-buru sehingga aku bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi kuakui dia memang pantas menjadi seorang Haruno.

"Bagaimana kemampuanku Sasuke-san?" Dia pun menatapku dengan pandangan bersemangat dan ingin tahu.

"Hn, lumayan. Usahakan jangan terburu-buru. Sekarang, karena kau membawa panah, aku ingin menguji keakuratanmu dengan jarak 165 kaki (kira-kira 50 m)" Aku menunjuk sebuah papan target dengan jarak yang kupilih. Tetapi aku heran, dia menatapku tidak percaya. Awalnya kukira dia merasa itu terlalu jauh, tetapi-

"Kau pikir aku ini masih pemula Sasuke-san? Ayolah, biasanya aku memanah dalam jarak 660 kaki (kira-kira 201 m). berikan tantangan sedikit" Kali ini aku yang terkejut mendengar jawabannya namun tidak aku ekspresikan.

"Hn, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan 985 kaki (kira-kira 300 m)?" Ia pun mengangguk antusias.

"Nah, itu baru tantangan." Ia pun mengarahkan panahnya ke papan target dengan jarak yang aku sebutkan. Entah mengapa aku sangat suka melihat ekspresi seriusnya. Ia pun menarik busurnya dan-

Slap

-Tepat sasaran. Aku hanya benar-benar takjub dengan putri bangsawan di depanku. Dan aku pun semakin tertarik dengan sosok di depanku. Baru kali ini aku menemui putri bangsawan yang menyamai keahlian bela diri layaknya ksatria hebat. Dan yang paling aku sukai adalah, dia tidak seperti putri bangsawan lain yang heboh ketika bertemu denganku.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-san? Aku hebat bukan?" Ia pun tersenyum bangga dan senang.

"Hn, kali ini kuakui kau hebat, Sakura-sama. Kurasa tidak terlalu sulit mengawalmu nanti."

"Hm, Sasuke-san, aku lebih suka menganggapmu partnerku nanti ketika kita berperang dari pada pengawalku dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan suffix sama karena kita rekan setim. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Hn, terserah padamu, Sakura"

"Nah begitu, rekanku. Hahaha" Ia tertawa dengan lepas tanpa dibuat-buat. Ia memang penuh dengan ekspresi. "Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi duo paling hebat, Sasuke"

"Hn, mungkin" Aku yakin, kami akan menjadi duo mematikan. Ayolah, Haruno yang ahli bela diri berduet dengan Uchiha yang jenius, bukankah itu mimpi buruk bagi musuh kami?.

"Hey Sasuke, ayo temani aku berkuda"

"Hn, ayo"

-Normal PoV-

Di padang rumput yang luas itu pun terlhat dua orang sedang berkuda. Mereka terlihat kontras sekali. Mulai dari warna rambut, warna baju, dan warna kuda. Yaitu pink-dark blue, merah-biru, putih-hitam. Bahkan sifat mereka pun kontras sekali, Cerewet-pendiam. Hal tersebut terlihat dari si perempuan yang sibuk mengoceh sedangkan sang laki-laki hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Jadi, apa impianmu Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Hn, entalah. Tidak terlalu kupikirkan" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada malas sedangkan Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"APA? Kalau kau tidak punya impian untuk jadi tujuan hidupmu, untuk apa kau hidup? Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha sebodoh itu sampai tidak memiliki impian" Sasuke pun men-deathglare Sakura karena seenak jidatnya mengatakan ia bodoh sedangkan sakura hanya nyengir gaje.

"Hn? Mengapa kau bilang aku bodoh?"

"Tentu saja, impian itu tujuan yang menjadi penunjuk arah. Jadi kalau kau tidak memiliki impian, sama saja kau tidak memiliki arah hidup. Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh?" Sakura pun menjelaskan dan berhenti karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti setelah ia berbicara.

"Hn, kuakui kau benar. Akan kupikirkan" Sasuke pun melanjutkan berkuda dan Sakura pun mengikutinya. Dan mereka pun berkuda dalam hening.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Entah keajaiban apa sehingga Sasuke yang memecah keheningan.

"Nani? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa impianmu?"

"Impianku? Impianku adalah ikut membantu menciptakan kedamaian dan ketenangan di sini, di Jianyei" Sakura mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuat Sasuke terpesona walaupun hanya sekejap.

"Hn, begitu" Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mereka pun berkuda dalam keheningan (lagi). Dan tanpa diundang, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang sedang berada di atas seekor kuda bewarna kemerah-merahan yang sepertinya baru selesai berlatih mendekati mereka.

"Ohayou Saku-chan, ohayou Sasuke" Tersebut pun mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura

"Ohayou Saso-nii" Sakura pun tersenyum sangat lebar mendapati Sasori, aniki-nya yang paling keras kepala dan terkesan over protektif.

"Ohayou Sasori-sama" Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Panggil saja aku Sasori-nii, Sasuke. Anggap saja aku seperti aniki-mu" Perkataan Sasori hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kemampuan Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Hn, lumayan. Dia hanya terlalu terburu-buru saat menyerang" Sasuke pun menyahut dengan nada datar (lagi) sedangkan Sakura tersenyum bangga. Kemudian Sasori pun mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Tidak sia-sia kau menyandang nama Haruno" Dan lagi, Sakura tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja Saso-nii, aku kan memang hebat." Dan sekali lagi Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura dan kemudian ia pun mengarahkan kudanya ke arah tempatnya berlatih tadi.

"Jaa Saku-chan, jaa Sasuke" Ia pun melambaikan tangannya dan segera memacu kudanya. Sakura dan Sasuke pun kembali berkuda.

"Sasuke-kun, kau temani aku ke makam ibu yah?" Sasuke pun menggeleng pelan. Sehingga membuat Sakura melancarkan Kitty eyes no jutsu kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di makam ibunya, Sakura pun turun dari kudanya dan perlahan mendekati nisan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, minggu depan Saku akan ikut perang melawan pemberontakan 'Yellow turban'. Itu loh Kaa-san, pemberontak yang prajuritnya menggunakan sorban kuning semua. Dan Kaa-san tidak usah khawatir, ada rekanku yang nanti menjagaku. Dia itu hebat loh Kaa-san, walaupun orangnya dingin sedingin es." Sasuke pun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar Sakura 'menggosipkan' dirinya. Kemudian Sakura pun mulai berbicara panjang lebar lagi mengenai usahanya dalam membujuk Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Kira-kira, setengah jam kemudian Sakura pun berdiri dan kemudian mencium nisan ibunya.

"Baiklah Kaa-san, Saku pulang dulu" Sakura pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke-san" sakura pun kembali menaiki kudanya. Diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Dan mereka pun mulai berkuda menuju ke arah kediaman Haruno dalam diam. Entah mengapa kali ini Sakura tidak secerewet tadi. Sasuke yang merasa aneh pun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" setelah itu Sakura pun menghentikan kudanya, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, apakah menurutmu Kaa-san senang dengan keputusanku yang memilih untuk ikut berperang?" tanya sakura sembari menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan maklum.

"Menurutku, kalau kau memang merasa bahagia dengan apa keputusanmu, ibumu pasti juga akan bahagia, Sakura." Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya Kaa-san bangga padaku." Sepertinya semangat Sakura sudah kembali lagi dan Sasuke pun tersenyum (sangat) tipis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke. Sudah sore." Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Dan kali ini diiringi dengan ocehan dari mulut Sakura. Yah, sepertinya sosok nona muda Haruno sudah kembali. Sasuke pun hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' adalannya.

Sesampainya di Stable keluarga Haruno, Sakura pun turun untuk memasukkan kudanya ke kandang. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya. Kemudian Sakura pun keluar dari Stable tersebut. Melihat Sakura yang terlihat hendak berjalan menuju ke Mansion Haruno, Sasuke pun turun dari kudanya dan menitipkannya pada penjaga stable Haruno.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar kau." Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, Sakura agak heran karena jarak stable dan Mansionnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidak baik kalau aku sebagai pengawalmu tidak mengantarmu ke mansionmu." Kata Sasuke seakan menjawab keheranan Sakura dan Sakura pun hanya ber-'oh' ria. Lagi, perjalanan mereka diisi oleh ocehan dan gurauan Sakura. Mereka pun sampai ke pintu gerbang mansion Haruno. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar sementara Sasuke masih merasa shock.

"Arigato sudah menemaniku dan meyakinkanku untuk ikut perang nanti, Sasuke-kun." Sakura yang sadar akan sikapnya pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru sadar pun langsung memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Masuklah."

"Baiklah, oyasumi Sasuke-kun" Sakura pun tersenyum manis dan langsung masuk melewati gerbang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Dia manis juga'. Eh?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, anggi kembali dengan fic kedua anggi ^^ gimana? Gomen kalo jelek dan terlihat agak maksa. Awalnya anggi pengen make lokasi di Naruto, Cuma supaya tidak melunturkan nilai sejarah (?) dari kejadian sebenarnya, anggi make nama-nama lokasi aslinya aja

Jadi, Keep or Delete? Apakah fic ini bisa dilanjutkan? Silahkan berpendapat melalui kotak ripyu

Dan juga jika senpai punya kritik dan saran, silahkan tuangkan di kotak ripyu. Flame juga boleh kok

REVIEW?


End file.
